pokemon burn and freeze
by xboxjuli
Summary: this fic is about two friends who begin they're pokemon journey riko drake and rio hawk rated M for language


**Disclaimers** : i do not own pokemon or any other anime in this fic and if i did...

 ** _riko_** : shut up and go straight to the story!

 ** _rio_** : cant you give up being so LOUD!i had a nice dream about a princess that i have seen last night on deviantart

 ** _riko_** and the author: 0_0 ?

however

two boys that seems to be 15 years old sat on some kind of old chairs talking to each other

the first one was riko he had a dual colored hair with brown and yellow and he was wearing a black shirt with a red open sweetshirt on top of it and a crimson gold striped cape on top of his neck that was riko

the second one had light blue hair that was twisted up like some kinde of fire or something however he was wearing a blue shirt and a black sweetshirt on top plus a ligth withe cape that covers his neck that was rio

 ** _riko_** : hmmm ...

 ** _rio_** : what's wrong bro?

 ** _riko_** : nothing except the fact that we need something to do

 ** _rio_** : what do you mean?

 ** _riko_** : first we have completed our journey in the spiral and lost all our mana in order to stop old cobs plans then learned that we got some kind of weird energie so we have traveled to the wakfu dimension to learn we are eliatrop's and that

this energi is wakfu we enhanced it and become one of the strongest of our speices ! then we gathered all of the dofus

and have restored them to their respectitive locations !

 ** _rio_** : yeah i kinda miss those days

 ** _riko_** : yeah now let me finish.. oh then we decided to travel between dimensions

our first target was the leaf village so we may enhance our speed and fighting skills the we got to soul society to learn

how to control our spiritual pressure. HOLY CRAP! this scipt is so long! hey author do i have to read it all!

 ** _author_** : umm.. i think so?

 ** _rio_** : darn it! wrong words!

 ** _riko_** : YOU THINK SO! well guess what i dont give a damn to this shit! give me a script like that again and you'll find yourself in a bathroom full of naked womens!

 ** _rio_** : ummm? i feel like your doing him a favor

 ** _riko_** : they all have dildo's!

 ** _rio & author_**: (epic face) HOLLY CRAP!

 ** _author_** : alright got it! damn.. so you dont wanna read the script alright just dont make catastrophies

 ** _riko_** : ... cant promise

 ** _author_** : well at least try

 ** _riko_** : sounds fair

 ** _rio_** : enought of all this. now we need something to fullfil our time

 ** _riko_** : i found it!

 ** _rio_** : in he's mind ( please dont tell us a childish idea )

 ** _riko_** : we are going to the pokemon dimension!

 ** _rio_** : right! and I will suicide after 3..2..1

riko saves he's ass

 ** _riko_** : not so fast it wouldn't be epic without my rival

 ** _rio_** : yay! i'm stuck with you in a children games demonsion that's just sooo epic!( say's sarcasticly)

 ** _riko_** : wait untill your pokemon becomes lvl 100 and you'll see how epic it should become

 ** _rio_** :sigh* that's just nightmarish however i just hope that it deserve's a try

 ** _riko_** : TOTALLY!

 ** _riko_** and rio opens a big portal then. poff! they transported to the pokemon dimension

 ** _riko_** : well lets lock our energy to 10% we dont wanna cheat by givin our power to our pokemons ya know

 ** _rio_** : alright

 ** _riko_** : well then i'll go by kanto and you by johto so we wont meet untill we are rdy

 ** _rio_** : *sigh* wathever

 ** _riko_** : well cya dumpass

 ** _rio_** : cya moron and make sure no one kicks your ass

 ** _riko_** : sure thing!

so after riko got to kanto

 ** _riko_** : so where is prof. oak's lab

 ** _riko_** : huh there it is

 ****: welcome to the world of..

 ** _riko_** : i dont wanna be rude but arent ya sick of saying that everytime a new trainer appears?

 ****: well no. from what i see you are a bit older to get your starter

 ** _riko_** : well you see its a complicated story... i just want to begin my journey right now

 ****: well then chose your starter

 ** _riko_** : well i know already what i want its gonna be a charmander!

 ****: well here it but i think you need to..

 ** _riko_** : hmm lets see our little lizard

charmander scrath's riko's face so hard

 ** _charmander_** : char !char!

 ** _riko_** : ouch! what was that for!

 ** _prof. oak_** : you see that charmander wont accept any trainer except if he prove himself worty of it by dodging he's attack

 ** _riko_** : pfff only?

 ** _oak_** : he's naturaly so fast so no one have been able to fulfill the challenge

 ** _riko_** : that just makes me want that fellow in my team

charmander charges his attack and launch it directly to riko's face

Surprisingly riko just smiled and side walked letting the little lizards face stick to the wall

 ** _charmander_** : char! charmander! : crap! how the heck he dodged it that easy

 ** _riko_** : practice!

 ** _charmander_** : charmander? you understand what i'm saying

 ** _riko_** : well i think yeah unless I'm drunk because of some kind of cu… (Relies that an old man is behind him looking so astonished)

 ** _oak_** : you talk to pokemons!

 ** _riko_** : yes and i can read your mind! right know you think about some dirty .HOLY CRAP! is that a half naked women! Wait a minute I see a 10 inch rod ! is that..

 ** _oak_** : that's enough get your pokedex and get out of here!

 ** _riko_** : wait you actually have been thinking about this?

 ** _oak_** :whaa..?!

 ** _riko_** : sheesh i never thought your hormone's still taking control off ya gramps

 ** _oak_** : in he's mind (shoot! now he knows how and where i sleep in the night) totally not!

 ** _riko_** : well how do you explain all that cum over your neck and hand

 ** _oak_** : what! i thought i got rid off this stuff this morning... -_-' wait a minute!

 ** _riko_** : ^^ cought ya!

 ** _oak_** : *sigh* well i think there is no way i can get out of this. look its only my wife so dont go far on your thoughts

 ** _riko_** : alright * cross fingers*

 ** _charmender_** : char char: i'm starting to regret being he's starter

 ** _oak_** : alright lets just forget this and know i hope you a successful journey

 ** _riko_** : thx oh and about that i need to find a way to get money to afford this journey

someone slams the door and dramatically enters

 ** _?_** : a way! well you got youself one!

 ** _riko_** : hmm maybe you can help me gramps

 ** _oak_** : sry i can't

 ** _?_** : ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!

 ** _riko_** : oh hi what's up o'lil guy!

 ** _jim_** : first my name is jim second i want your pockemon

 ** _riko_** : wow wow wow hold on why would you want my pocke?

 ** _jim_** : i was interested in he's speed so i tried to get him as my starter but i failed the challenge

now that you have it you will give it to me after i beat you!

 ** _riko_** : and why should i battle you?

 ** _jim_** : cause if you win i will give you enought money to afford your journey

 ** _riko_** : sounds fair enought

to be continued

So thats my first fic and i plan to make it pretty long so that they get to all the regions and meet most of the anime character's

 ** _riko_** ; pfff i hope just to not meet another slut in this dimension

 ** _rio_** : umm riko remember the princess i told you about earlier

 ** _riko_** : yeah?

 ** _rio_** : well she's in this dimension and she got a very astonishing figure for a 10 years old

she made me shoot my load while i was dreaming. Come and look yourself

 ** _riko_** : hmm? (after seeing the pic) holy crap! are you f***ing kidding me rio

 ** _rio_** : no riko. she's 10 f***ing 10!

 ** _riko_** : however I just hope not to meet her in our story

Author: dont be so sure!*smirks* however cya guys! And please give me reviews

 ** _riko_** : or I'll kill your nephew's

 ** _rio_** : and I'll brake trough the studio's

 ** _riko and author_** : epic silence...

however cya guys


End file.
